Ledas
*Prince Vegeta Saga *Lauto Saga *Stomping Grounds Saga *Planet Earth Saga *Reunion Saga *Fulfillment Saga Dragon Ball: The Great War (''cameo) Dragon Ball Z: In Requiem (cameo) Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance The Last Saiyan Dragon Ball: The Mrovian Series: Other World saga Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC |nicknames = Monkey, Ape, Kid |species = |gender = Male |birthplace = The Royal City, |birth = June 7, 733 Age |death = |birth power level = 418 |max power level = 59,000,000 (base) (as of the end of Cold Vengeance) |pronouns = 僕 (ぼく), 私 (わたくし), 己 (おれ), 拙者 (せっしゃ) |height = 4'5" |weight = 77 lbs |hair = Black |eye = Grey |rank = Super Elite, Soldier in the |family = Lascon (grandfather) Layeeck (father) Cyleria (mother) Nir (son) The Benefactor (ki brother) Lauto (ki brother) Cuber (temporary fusee) Vegeta (best friend) Ryori (roommate) Mrs. Fanshi (Caretaker) Chaiva (Cougar) |voice actor = Destructivedisk }} Ledas (リーダス, Rīdasu), pronounced lee-dahs, is a and the protagonist in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. He is featured in all six sagas and is introduced in the chapter "Lest I Forget..." Ledas is also a partial-protagonist in Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance and a supporting character in The Last Saiyan. He is a secondary character in Dragon Ball: The Mrovian Series: Other World saga. He is featured as a cameo character in Dragon Ball Z: In Requiem and Dragon Ball: The Great War. He is a playable character in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC. 'Overview' 'Appearance' Ledas is a Saiyan. In the first saga is only four years old. Understandably, he is very short. He is about half a head shorter than Prince Vegeta, who is five, himself. Ledas' hair is tall (though not as much as Vegeta's), spiky and wild. It curves over, in two points, over his right ear. In the back, it also goes down, partially, to the base of his neck, and he has several strands sticking out, sideways, down there. Ledas is also decently skinny. His muscles and physique are still developing at this time, which helps explain his rapid power level growth. He has large, round eyes, which are a dark grey color, almost black, like his father's are. A notable feature of Ledas is his lack of using the customary Saiyan tail belt; instead he lets his tail hang free-form at nearly all times. By the time Ledas is 12 years old, he looks only slightly different than he did as a younger Saiyan. His eyes are sharper, and his cheeks are thinner. As well, his bangs are less pronounced. Aside from that, he looks generally the same as he does in the first saga. Being only 4'5", he is quite short for his age. Ledas is also ambidextrous. He fires his attacks with either hand, not favoring his right or left, and in the Planet Earth Saga in school, Ledas writes with both hands. In the Prince Vegeta Saga, Ledas wears the the standard armor of the , with the skirt and crotch guard. The color of his armor is black with red shoulder pads. His under-clothes consist of a simple short-sleeved black jumpsuit. He wears white on black/red/grey fingerless gloves and white boots. His is cyan. While training, Ledas never wears his full armor. Instead, he wears only his black training shorts and his gloves (occasionally his scouter too) during those sessions. Ledas also possesses a ceremonial armor set, which is rarely used. It consists of a black/gold/silver lined under-suit with a gold and red rigid-set armor piece, including the side guards and crotch guard. This set includes black boots and gold and red wrist and ankle supports. Because this armor is non-stretch, it is a bit big on Ledas when he wears it. Of course, he is obligated to wear his scouter with this. Starting in the Lauto Saga, Ledas is refitted with Cooler-standard armor (which does not carry a should pauldron over the right side). This armor set includes the chest piece and thigh guards; the colors are black with a green shoulder. During the saga, Ledas stops wearing a scouter due to learning how to sense ki. He also is given the left wrist guard of Guva late in the next saga and wears it at all times thereafter. The wrist guard is purple and ornate; it had a spike on the lower side that could be used to slam into people. However, Ledas still wears fingerless gloves with this armor set. Upon arriving on Earth, Ledas abandons all of his armor. He is given normal Earth clothing from Mrs. Fanshi , which usually consists of a dark maroon hoodie and jeans. He wears a plain white undershirt and socks underneath. Other times, he wears black shorts, a white shirt, and a brown hoodie. At least on one occasion, Ledas is seen wearing a black hoodie and white shorts as well. Ledas usually wears socks constantly, because his toes often get cold (and wet). He wears these clothes for the rest of the series, and when fighting, Ledas only puts on his fingerless gloves and Guva's wrist guard, never going back to his full, old armor. 'Auras' Ledas' primary aura is cyan. While he is charging up, the aura will get rather large, around twice as tall as his body, and will completely engulf Ledas. Additionally, flecks of white will intermingle with the cyan color of his aura while the boy is charging up energy. When he is not charging up energy, however, Ledas' aura looks like short, wild flames leaping off his body, and it is uniformly cyan. Plasma sparks can be see in this aura after Ledas unlocks his Super Saiyan 2 form. Of note is that Ledas usually keeps this aura even when in Super Saiyan forms, except when mentioned below. Another aura that Ledas uses is a black one. This aura is not a conscious aura of his; it is only visible when he's near The Benefactor (after accidentally absorbing some of the alien's energy). While he is near The Benefactor, the energy that Ledas had absorbed wants to return to The Benefactor, and as such, it forces Ledas' energy colors to turn black, which is the color of The Benefactor's aura. While charging up, this aura looks like a collection of needles poking up in all directions. It is completely black except for a grey/white area just around Ledas' visage, allowing him to be viewed while charging up. When not charging up this aura, Ledas' body is covered in a shallow coat of black energy that moves about his body constantly like flowing water. A third aura that Ledas uses is seen only in his Super Saiyan 3 form (which he reaches many years after the end of Dragon Ball Z in Other World). This aura is gold with flecks of white while he is charging it up, and it looks like a standard aura in that it covers his entire body and juts out from all sides with thin spikes of energy. When he is not charging up, the aura around his body is a lighter shade of yellow and hangs around his body like a mixture between a cloud and rain. This aura always has plasma sparks in it. 'Personality' Ledas' personality when he is 4 years old is light, innocent, and carefree; as well, he can be quite brutal and unmerciful. From the time he is able to fly, Ledas is trained to fight and kill without mercy. He does not hold any value to life, except to those whom he is friends with. Unlike Prince Vegeta, Ledas can be very childish even in this; notably, he views his missions to clear planets and kill billions of aliens as just a game. Ledas also sees Vegeta as an older brother and role model. Ledas feeds off of Vegeta's arrogance and can be somewhat arrogant himself, especially about his rank as Super Elite. He is humbled more than a few times because of this, and his arrogance slowly gives way to more of a quiet confidence in himself. Ledas holds a grudge against his father for cutting off his tail, and he becomes distant and combative towards Layeeck for much of the first saga because of it. Additionally, Ledas does not like to show off. This comes from his father's own request for Ledas to conceal his power. Ledas has a hard time demonstrating his power for others afterwards, as he finds it both awkward and humiliating, even when he should feel perfectly confident in his own powers Ledas' personality evolves when he arrives on Guva's outpost. Mentally, he is broken and becomes utterly withdrawn after he learns of the fate of his race. Having no friends and with practically everyone trying to kill him, Ledas is forced to become much stronger than he thought possible; this causes an incredible physical and mental strain on his body, almost beyond what he can handle. He uses Vegeta as a role model still and often asks himself what Vegeta would do in similar situations. This motivates Ledas quite a bit. In general, Ledas matures quite a bit during his time on Planet Cooler 92, especially since the inhabitants of the outpost do not treat him as someone who is special. Also, during his stay with Guva's men, Ledas' begins to appreciate life more. He is disturbed by the poor treatment of the Planet's native species. He notes how they are little more than slaves, just like he is. When Ledas acquires some Saibamen, he becomes overjoyed and names them. Thereafter, he treats them like his pets, and they treat him like a master. They are the only friends that Ledas has until he gets to Earth, and they help alleviate some of his angst. Ledas sees Payar kill a few natives, and he finally loses his patience. Ledas then ascends to Super Saiyan because he is fed up with people being abused by the Planet Trade Organization, including himself and the natives. This is a striking evolution of character, as only a few dozen chapters before, a much younger Ledas was having fun with decimating entire populations of aliens in the name of the Planet Trade Organization. Upon reaching Earth, Ledas' personality becomes slightly more carefree again, as he is no longer under authoritarian rule. Ledas is too embarrassed to confront Vegeta at this time, as he sensed that Vegeta was much stronger than him. This was just another, final example that Ledas' mental state stayed just as young as his body did, in The Forgotten. On Earth, he kills several humans, though mostly because they are threats to him. Otherwise, he tends not to kill just for fun. He longs for attachment with other humans, as witnessed by him trying to make friends with several humans, including [(The Forgotten)|Ryor]], Yajirobe, and [[Korin (The Forgotten)|Korin. Ledas suffers from posttraumatic stress disorder after the Stomping Grounds Saga, as evident by his waking hallucinations of his father and The Benefactor. While The Benefactor's visions may have been a result of Ledas absorbing energy from the alien, they ware certainly exacerbated by his shell-shocked mental state. He sometimes has angry outbursts thereafter because the visions he is seeing are affecting his daily life and his ability to focus. Ledas will attempt to kill those who are his enemies. He does not have any mercy in him. He prefers to let his fists speak for him, and detests those who just endlessly taunt and blabber on about themselves. While he does hurl insults at his enemies, they are not very frequent, and usually only come after Ledas has landed a critical blow. When Ledas is truly in fury, he will speak slowly and quietly instead of screaming. When he screams and whatnot, he is usually scared or in pain. Ledas is a happy drunk. When he is inebriated, he will tell everyone around how much he loves them. Ledas enjoys adventure, and he can never sit still for very long. He likes to visit other planets, even after arriving on Earth. While he wants to be as strong as Vegeta, Ledas has no desire to become the strongest person in history; he just wants to be on par with his friend. However, he does want to be remembered for his actions in life, and he hopes that Saiyan culture will remember as one of their greatest warriors. Saiyan culture has dictated to Ledas how a Saiyan should act, and as such, he tries not to run from fights and remain courageous in battle; he is usually able to do this, but sometimes, if he is losing very badly, he will abandon his morals to save his life. Ledas does not consider himself a hero or a good person, and he is fine with that. He does not take well to slights against his family's honor or reputation, either. He does not stand for being called a coward. Ledas believes firmly that a Saiyan's identity resides in their tail. He is shocked and angered when he learns that numerous Z Fighters who are Saiyans had their tails cut off and are proud about it. 'Personal Pronouns' This section is only relevant to the Japanese translation of The Forgotten. In it, Ledas primarily uses four personal pronouns to describe himself, and each one shows off aspects of his personality. They are as follows: *僕 (ぼく) - Boku is Ledas' primary personal pronoun. He uses when he is in the presence of friends, such as Vegeta, Ryori, and Yajirobe. He uses this pronoun in every saga of The Forgotten, as he never grows beyond the age of 12. It is basically a boyish and slightly familiar way to refer to oneself. *私 (わたくし) - Ledas uses watakushi infrequently. As it is a very polite way to refer to oneself, he primarily uses it when in the presence of people who are superior to him in status, such as Frieza, King Vegeta, Guva, and Korin. Ledas uses this pronoun with Banas for the first few chapters they are together, but he quickly drops it for a less formal pronoun as he is integrated into The Plantains. Outside of addressing his superiors, Ledas also used this to refer to himself when he first met Vegeta. Like with his interactions with Banas, Ledas slowly drops this personal pronoun for a more casual one when talking with the Prince. *己 (おれ) - Ledas primarily uses ore when fighting other individuals. As the personal pronoun has a rough, tough connotation to it, Ledas will only use it when trying to appear tough. Fights, confrontations, and arguments are generally where he uses this one. Ledas uses this particular kanji for ore (己) because, as the Saiyan boy has quite a bit of dialogue in The Forgotten, it is simply quicker to draw 己 than the other kanji for the word. *拙者 (せっしゃ) - Sessha is an archaic personal pronoun that samurai used long ago. Yajirobe uses it in The Forgotten, and Ledas uses it a few times as well. He uses it in Verlate's prison when he is wearing Yajirobe's clothes. He also uses it when he wants to conceal his identity a few other times. This is by far Ledas' least used personal pronoun, as he uses it less than 5 times throughout The Forgotten. 'History' 'Dragon Ball: The Great War' In the last chapter of The Great War, Ledas' mother, Cyleria, is shown holding the baby Ledas. This occurs a few years after the end of the Saiyan-Tuffle War. 'Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten' 'Prince Vegeta Saga' 'Lauto Saga' 'Stomping Grounds Saga' 'Planet Earth Saga' 'Reunion Saga' 'Fulfillment Saga' 'Dragon Ball Z: In Requiem' 'Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance' 'Dragon Ball: The Mrovian Series: Other World saga' 'The Last Saiyan' Ledas was born into the Saiyan super elite in the 733 age, making him 4 years old at the time of Planet Vegeta's destruction. His father was the Saiyan Layeeck, a trusted soldier and friend to King Vegeta. Ledas, due to his father's position and his own raw power was given the chance to train with the prince, Vegeta. Vegeta, at first did not want to train with someone "so weak". But, through time, Vegeta grew more accepting of Ledas and by the end of Prince Vegeta Saga, the two were good friends. Eventually the two children started going on missions for Frieza, and gained his favor by their show of strength. That was the only reason that, in the end, both Ledas and Vegeta survived the genocide of the Saiyans. Ledas was separated from Vegeta after their planet's destruction, as his path instead led away from his prince's. For many years, Ledas was enslaved on a Cooler planet, under the control of Governor Guva. His power level rose drastically during this time, from the many physical strains and powerful opponents Ledas faced, including those on the stomping grounds planet. Eventually reaching his own mental limit, Ledas achieved Super Saiyan and, by his own will, left the planet. Ledas eventually reached Planet Earth in his search for Vegeta. In this time, he became acquainted with a multitude of humans, namely Mrs. Fanshi and Ryori. With these humans, Ledas had several adventures and many good times, culminating in his abduction (for the greater good) by a powerful man, Cardinal. After Buu was defeated and Ledas' escape from Cardinal, the still very much alive Guva came to Earth. He was challenged by the entire Z fighter force; wherein at great last, Tien was able to beat Guva. But just at this time, as Ledas came into the fight, the monster that had been following Ledas since his earliest days as Frieza's soldier re-emerged. The Benefactor had merely used Guva as a decoy to lure out all the powerful fighters on Earth. The Z fighters (including Ledas) were unaware of The Benefactor's plan, and using after the alien used a simple energy sapping technique, only Ledas and Vegeta were left. The two did not make it far, however, and even fighting the Benefactor together, in a forest, underground in an old Red Ribbon Army building, or in the ravaged streets of Central City, they could not best him. Eventually everyone, save Ledas, were defeated by The Benefactor; and were it not for the fortunate last throw of a certain samurai, even he would have been defeated. Ledas was taken into a mind prison, along with the Benefactor, but was able to trap the monster in there. He kept this mind prison in his own possession thereafter, so that the alien could never again get free. In the aftermath, Ledas waited in the hospital as Ryori recovered, and met Nurse Yorokobi. This is where the second deleted scene took place. In the finale of The Forgotten, Ledas participated in the tournament set up by Cardinal. He fought several opponents, leading up to a final match, against Vegeta. The fight, won by Vegeta, was the final scene from TF. And it showed that, at last, Ledas was back with his friend and back home. After a few weeks of training with Vegeta and living with Ryori, Ledas left Earth for a brief period. Ledas hinted that he left because Ryori and he were arguing. He eventually landed on a planet and began training there. Of course, Ledas brought his mind prison with him. But, after sensing two huge power levels converging near him, he became overwhelmed with curiosity, and set off for to see them fight, completely forgetting the mind prison he left on the planet. Ledas then came into contact with the Saiyan Cuber and the alien Yuki, the latter of whom was killing the former. Ledas intervened and allowed Cuber to escape, but after Yuki started to fight him (and transformed to her most powerful form), Ledas was severely outclassed, even as a Super Saiyan 2. Luckily, Cuber was on this planet for a purpose, and had gone to get a fusion device to fuse with Ledas. He then fused with the Saiyan boy, before Yuki could kill either of them. The resulting form, Cubas, was able to kill Yuki. After that, Ledas took Cuber to Earth, because Cuber wanted to go there. It wasn't Ledas' idea, I swear! After that, Cuber's "wife" Chaiva came to Earth to give Cuber his son (to train, obviously). Chaiva, being quite mad at Cuber for reasons unknown to Ledas, stayed with Ledas at his house during her time on Earth. This was, consequently, when the third deleted scene took place and where Ledas lost something quite extraordinary. Ledas remained on Earth for the remainder of Ryori's life. Though they did not live with each other as Ryori grew older (and Ledas did not), they kept in touch. Ledas lived with Vegeta during most of this time, until Vegeta too succumbed to old age. Ledas, being saved by the combination of The Benefactor's and Lauto's powers, did not age. After his two last friends died, he left Earth, and was not seen again by any living human. This occurred in the year 851. Ledas would not return until . 'Fighting Forms' 'Form I: 勢' Ledas' most used form is his Hazumi (Spring or Bounce Form in English) fighting technique. This method of fighting was developed by him on his own. The stance is somewhat simple. First, Ledas lowers his legs, and gets onto a low crouch. Then, he pulls both of his hands forward and above his head. He then leans forward. This form's main advantage is that it leaves Ledas quick on his feet, and gives him an open window to counter almost any attack against him. It should be noted that, while one hand generally is stretched further forward than the other, Ledas does not have a single hand that he usually does this with, as he is ambidextrous. He will switch dominance depending on his mood. This form is also a casual form of Ledas'. Generally, he will use this against opponents who are much lower in strength than him, or against friends, in a friendly sort of way. The looseness of the form is the main reason for it being his casual form. Aside from what has been previously mentioned, this form's attacking abilities are somewhat focused over Ledas' other forms. For one, the ki enhancements that Ledas uses do take away from his ability to use ki based attacks. Ledas coats himself in his aura, and uses that to literally soak himself in his ki. This makes it much more difficult to attempt energy based attacks. Instead, this form relies on physical attacks almost exclusively. The enhancements go so far as to heighten his abilities to wild sense, ki dash, think faster, and increase endurance. However, this form does not increase his base strength in any way over his normal maximum state. It simply focuses it and gives him greater endurance to fight longer. 'Form II: 帝国' Ledas' Teikoku Form (Imperial Form in English) was his original fighting form in the first saga. This was taught to him by all of his Saiyan mentors, including his father, grandfather, and Nappa. This is the form taught to all Super Elites, including Prince Vegeta - though the Prince's form would evolve as time wore on. Unlike the forms of the lower-class Saiyans, and many of the Elites, this form relies equally on energy as well as physical attacks. Indeed, in the case with Vegeta, the form can become specialized enough to be more focused on energy release. Ledas' stance is very restrained. He stands with a slight tilt, with his right shoulder slightly forward. His hands remain at his side, but are slightly bent backward in a defensive gesture. His legs are slightly buckled, and his shoulders are thrown back, to show off pride and confidence against his opponents. This form is generally used against tougher opponents. Its usual opening move is a wild sense leading to a teleportation and attempted bicycle kick against the opponent. As previously mentioned, this form is about restraint and patience. Though Ledas was no master of either of those qualities, it was taught to him, from a very early age, that whilst fighting, one must be patient to win. The defensive nature of this form really gives the user no choice in that. When fighting, this form is equally good in the air as it is on the ground. Mainly, one tries to attack in a fluid combination of kicks and punches that are predetermined. Using spontaneous moves can hinder this form, as if the user is not careful, and makes a wrong move, their defense will be laid barren, and they will be hurt badly. In this form, air combat is mainly ki combat, and not a physical engagement. The main strategy is to pepper the enemy with small ki blasts in an attempt to make them either become enraged, abandon their strategy and attack, or return to the ground. If the first two actions happen, Ledas was taught to immediately create one of his powerful energy beams and shoot it at his opponent. If the third happens, they go back to the ground, wherein, after learning the opponent's fighting style before, Ledas can now easily and tactically dismantle his opponent through precision kicks and punches, not to mention any ki-based attacks he may desire to defeat them with. 'Transformations' Being a Saiyan, Ledas was gifted with various transformations. These forms are listed in the order in which they were first attained. ' Form' This form was Ledas' most powerful transformation, up until the climax of the Stomping Grounds Saga. In Great Ape form, Ledas' power level was immediately raised to 10x his base strength. Despite this great power, Ledas used his Great Ape form sparingly. The reasons for this were various; for one, it wasn't ever needed in the Prince Vegeta Saga, as he was powerful enough without it. In the Lauto Saga, Ledas did have to fall back on this form one time, in a fight against Meloon, Lieme, and Payar. While the form made Ledas superior to those warriors, Captain Banas was still able to beat Ledas; this was because of the slowness of the Great Ape form. Ledas also used his Great Ape form to fight against Nepar so that he could deal with the size difference between the two. Ledas abandoned this form thereafter and did not use it in combat ever again. It was seen one more time in the Planet Earth Saga, when Ledas was transformed into it by some humans shooting blutz waves into his body. Yajirobe eventually cut off Ledas' tail, and the Saiyan boy was never seen transforming into a Great Ape in the story again. 'Semi Super Saiyan' This was a briefly shown form, and it was first witnessed on Lauto's planet. It was achieved after Ledas accidentally absorbed a cloud of ki that contained much of Lauto's and The Benefactor's power. In this form, Ledas' eyes turned the Super Saiyan-prevalent green and his hair was colored a stark white. Several reoccurring flashbacks caused Ledas to fall into this form during the Stomping Grounds Saga, however, the form was so painful that he was not able to function while in it. Later, he was able to gain some control over this form when his base power reached a high enough threshold. The multiplier of this form is a little more than 3.5x the user's base maximum. ' ' This form was achieved by Ledas at the conclusion of the Stomping Grounds Saga. He broke down after seeing Payar hurt some of the planet's natives, noting that, like him, they were nothing but weak slaves. Seeking personal agency in his hopelessness, Ledas became very emotional and suddenly ascended to Super Saiyan. Like all other Super Saiyans, Ledas' hair was turned golden and his eyes became green. More significantly though, this form boosted his strength up to 50x his base power level, easily allowing Ledas to take on all of the inhabitants of Planet Cooler 92. This form was used by Ledas often after that; particularly, it was seen in his fights against Vegeta, Piccolo, Dewberry, Trunks, and The Benefactor. ' ' Ledas' Super Saiyan 2 form was achieved by him in the Fulfillment Saga. When he and The Benefactor were in Verlate's mind prison, the two of them fought a lengthy battle which ultimately resulted in The Benefactor being victorious. After his victory, he started attacking Ledas again, as he was consumed by his bloodlust, allowing Ledas to wound him significantly with a sneak attack. Afterwards, in a raging rant, The Benefactor confessed that he had killed Ledas' grandfather, father, and had defeated all of the Z Fighters. He told Ledas that the good guy doesn't always win and that the boy should just give up. He called the boy the son of a coward and promised to kill all of his friends once he got out of the prison. After hearing all of this, Ledas became emotionally distraught and ascended to Super Saiyan 2. Ledas used this form to fight The Benefactor in Verlate's mind prison and to spar with Vegeta in Cardinal's tournament in The Forgotten's finale. As Super Saiyan 2 yields a 100x increase to the user's base power level, this was Ledas' most powerful form in The Forgotten. ' ' Ledas achieved Super Saiyan 3 in Other World sometime after his death. This form was witnessed during Dragon Ball: The Mrovian Series: Other World saga, which occurs many, many years after The Forgotten. Ledas' Super Saiyan 3 form is his strongest personal transformation, because it gives a 400x increase to his base power level. He uses it in the Other World saga as his primary transformation. Because Ledas still has his tail, he can more easily maintain this form than others Saiyans who do not have their tails. '''Cubas The Mrovian fusion between Ledas and another Saiyan, Cuber, this was Ledas' strongest overall form. Adding the power levels of Ledas and Cuber together and then multiplying that number by three will yield Cubas' base strength. He can then become ridiculously more powerful in various Super Saiyan forms. Cubas looked like a mixture of Ledas and Cuber, though he was an adult. Cubas was only used in Cold Vengeance during the Saiyans' battle against Yuki. This was the only transformation that Ledas has never lost a battle in. Techniques Non Combative Moves * * * * * * * * * * * Hard Energy Shield * * Dire Howl * * * * Super Elite * * * * Offensive Moves * Kyorra Flash * * * * Playful Galick * Homing Finger Beams * Extermination Rain * Feral * Razor Blast * Kyorra Rage * Lightning Strike * Unrelenting Energy Burst * Adaptive Barrier * Burning Swath * Image Slash * Ice Cannon * Particle Beam * The Adjudicator * Disciplined Rush Trivia *Ledas' name follows the normal Saiyan pattern of being named after vegetables. His namesake is lettuce. *Ledas' tail is cut off a total of four times. It hurts real bad each time. *Ledas is the only character to appear in every saga of Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. In addition, he appears in every single chapter, with the exception of the prologue. *Ledas kills at least one named character in all sagas. *Ledas never is the first person to appear in any TF saga. *Ledas also possesses extreme flexibility, which comes in handy (or not), all the time. *Ledas is featured in the Raging Blast: DLC. He has by far the most forms in the game; these include Base, Super Saiyan 1, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, and the fusions Cubas and Legetas. *When Ledas wears lipstick, he looks just like a girl. *Ledas' appearance in TLS is a homage to Wen from Cowboy Bebop. *Ledas' theme is Falling Awake. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Full-blooded saiyans Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Super Saiyans Category:Characters with ki Category:Males Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Saiyans with Tails Category:Super Elite Category:Super Saiyan Category:Characters with Tails Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Hero Category:Transformation users Category:Canon Respecting Category:Main Character(s) Category:Can destroy a planet Category:Full-Blooded Saiyans Category:Full-blooded Saiyans